


Hunger

by Maruru



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Food, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo getting angry at clothes, Shizuo is stupid, Why does it sound so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruru/pseuds/Maruru
Summary: Shizuo's adventure after he discovers he has no food in the fridge.Slight Shizaya, Highschool!Shizuo, I'm extremely sorry about the ending(;*△*;)





	Hunger

Something about that day was different.

 

The yellow sunrays coming in through the window and dancing along with the shadows of the trees planted outside his apartment, the song of birds that somehow seemed more cheerful than any other days along with the dialogs of the people outside that didn't seem to bother him as much as usual and... Ah..

His alarm clock laying on the floor beside his bed, broken in pieces.

Shizuo groaned as he searched his bedside table for his phone that he swears was _right there_ the last time he saw it.  How it ended being under his pillow was beyond Shizuo's comprehension.

He turned it on and looked at the digital clock, which unfortunately showed numbers, way beyond those he had to wake up at to catch his last bus to school.

Shizuo let his upper body fall on the bed beneath him and groaned again, this time louder and angrier.

When he finally managed to drag his body to the bathroom, it was already long past his morning classes, which made him decide he wasn't going to school today. I mean, he already missed half of it. What's the point of going there for the second half, if he could just go eat something and for a change _enjoy_ his everyday life?

He got dressed up in a simple outfit, and made his way to his small kitchen. Opening his fridge, he was once again met with an unpleasant sight.  Not even a _single eatable piece of food_ was in there, and Shizuo decided he was going to punch the lights out of somebody. Shinra was the first candidate and just imagining it made Shizuo feel a little better.

 

But that wouldn't help with the situation on hand, so Shizuo snapped out of his imagination and dressed up to head out. It was spring, but still kinda chilly, so he put his jacket on and headed out.

A suprisingly small amount of people was outside and Shizuo blamed it on the fact that most of them were at work or in school. He deemed it perfect, because it had been a while since he was able to go out shopping without being in a hurry and there being less people than usual just meant less assholes that could piss him of to the point of using his strenght. After all, he hated violence.

And so Shizuo headed of towards the mall. He had alot of time, so he decided against going to a convenience store. He also settled on finding some new clothes, since he had gotten a bit bored with the small collection he had now.

While walking through the supermarket, he found out how many things he needed, but couldn't remebmer about them before actally seeing them on the store's shelves. Ahh, would his bank account survive this once-in-a-year journey to the mall?

 

Deciding he had gotten enough stuff already, he made his way to the cashier. The cashier was a young, orange-haired girl, witha ponytail on the left side of her head. Shizuo soon noticed how she avoided eye contact with him.  He blamed it on his reputation.  He was, dare he say, pretty _famous_ in this area, after all. Not as famous as his little brother Kasuka though. He smiled, remebering Kasuka's face as he told him about winning the acting competition. It may have seemed as emotionless as ever to bystanders, but Shizuo knew better. He knew how happy Kasuka was about it.

Uhh, why was the cashier woman looking at him so weirdly?

He quickly paid and headed off. He made his way to a clothes store, while angrily mumbling under his breath. He reminded himself to count to ten so he would calm down, but ended counting to thirty-five before being calm enough to enter the store without the fear of breaking stuff to calm his nerves.

Not that it helped much, as he was soon pissed of again, this time due to the store lacking _normal fucking clothes._  Who the _fuck_ buys these neon green and pink T-shirts and why the _hell_ are there so many of them!?

He thought walking to the pants' section would be better, but _the fucking shorts that would even cover half of his freaking ass_ did little to calm his nerves and stop the upcoming disaster.

 

That was when Shizuo realized that shopping for clothes probably wasn't the best idea he has had and walked out of the store. For his bank account's sake he decided to end his little shop exploring adventure and just go home. I mean, he got the food, which was the primary reason for him walking outside instead of lazing around his apartment.

Due to it being a wonderfully sunny day, he decided to take a longer path toward his place.

And that meant walking by a highschool building.  Not Raijin, which he attended, of course.

This highschool was apparently some high class academy, which only the smartest and richest kids could attend. Only the sight of all the snobby teens going there, all proud and shit, usually pissed Shizuo off, so he normally avoided going anywhere near it.

However, today was different.

It was so unbelivebly sunny and bright and Shizuo managed to hold his temper for most of his day so far, which probably meant it was one of those _really rare_ good days in Shizuo's life, and he was sure not even the conceited kids from Miyabigaoka Hight School could ruin it.

Glancing towards the entrance to the school building, Shizuo saw _him._

 

A boy, around the same age as him, standing in the middle of a small group of people.

_Someone popular, huh._

His short raven hair was so dark, it seemed to Shizuo as if it could absorb the pretty sunlight of this wonderful day. His skin, as if it was mocking his hair, was so fair and light he might as well be but next to the sun up in the sky, and no one would probaby notice the difference. His crooked smile, revealing his white teeth and the dimples on his cheeks.

But what made Shizuo freeze were those maroon colored eyes. So cold, they might as well be spreading ice everywhere they turned, and yet when he met that icy gaze, Shizuo could feel them burning their way into his.. left... lung? _Fuck,_ was the smoking already getting to him? But he only started two years ago!

Gazing towards the pretty stranger once again, Shizuo found himself thinking that he wants to meet him.  No, not just meet him in the way you meet somebody and then forget about them a few minutes later. He wanted to _befriend_ him!

Meeting the stranger's eyes once again made Shizuo realize there might be something wrong with him. Like, _really wrong!_ The type of wrong he would have to ask Shinra about tomorrow, _if_ the bastard will even give him a chance to talk between his usual rambles about his one and true love.

That's because Shizuo was one hundred percents sure he felt something akin to butterflies flying in his stomach area. If only he listened more in biology class, then he's know whene exactly they were!

Actually, those were no butterflies. More like a swarm of bees trying to make their way out of his stomach before they were killed by the stomach acid.

_Fuck! Is this the LOVE Shirna never shuts up about?_

But then, after thinking about it, Shizuo realized it might not have been love after all.

It was probably just him stomach alarming him of the fact that he hasn't eaten anything in two days. And, _fuck,_ that giant burger on the McDonald's flyer the lady in the mall had given him looks way more than just appetizing right now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my first fanfic. I'm extremely sorry about the ending and all of the mistakes in the story. Please comment, to let me know what you think!!  
> Uhh, I'm probably the champion in making things awkward..  
> Umm, so this is it, i guess..?  
> Maruru OUT!~


End file.
